Tie Me Down
by Saunwolfgirl
Summary: Written for the drrrkink meme. Contains: YAOI, BOY/BOY, SMUT. Shizaya. Izaya gets kidnapped and drugged.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Drrrkinkmeme.

Prompt:

Slave!Izaya and Owner!Shizuo. In which Shizuo buys Izaya at an auction.

Please. I'd like for there to hopefully be some h/c with Izaya, but that's all up to anon. Smut, please. And bondage. *cough*

Bonus if you somehow get Izaya to call Shizuo 'master' while trying to keep him IC. Whether it's just a one part fill or a longer fill where Izaya takes time to fall in love with Shizuo (or vice-versa, I guess) is up to anon as well.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Durarara.**

First fill ever…ands first time writing smut…so bear with me (and my typos orz). Here goes nothing~

Shizuo sighed, another annoying man who just wouldn't pay up. Really what was with these people, if they were going to take a loan then they should expect that eventually someone would come and collect.

"Oi, hurry up and pay up, I haven't got all day, ya know?"

The man scurried a bit farther away, looking around the deserted parking garage for an exit, finding the only clear way out blocked by I very scary and very angry looking man dressed as a bar keeper. Everyone who was anyone in Ikebukuro knew this was Heiwajima Shizuo, and that you did not mess with him if you wanted to get away in one piece.

"Look." The man said, "I really don't have the money right now, but come on, cut a guy some slack, just give me another month, I can definitely make it worth your while. You got problems with this guy right? I can make it better; really, you gotta believe me on this one pal."

The guy was still talking, couldn't he just get on with it and pay up.

Then the man lifted up his cell phone to show Shizuo a picture, and that caught his eye.

On the phone screen was none other than that stupid flea Orihara Izaya, and looking pretty beat up at that.

The man started again, "See I run this shop, pretty big thing, and we sell some pretty hard to come by stuff, for example, slaves. Now don't you worry, we don't go selling kids or good people, we sell the scum who really don't deserve much more anyways. Like this guy here, thought it would be funny to try and get us in some real bad trouble with the fuse, so we were just gonna teach him a lesson, but I think since you know him so much and all, that you could do a much better job at that then we ever could."

There was really nothing more the Shizuo wanted than to teach that flea a lesson, and Izaya was playing the same game with this guy that he had played on him, so Shizuo could definitely understand, silently apologizing to Tom-san for taking the words of one of these guys he agreed.

"Yeah." Shizuo said, "I think I could probably do that."

He kept a close watch on the man in case he decided to make a run for it, but he didn't and they arrived at a normal looking apartment complex in the poorer part of town. The man took out a key and led them inside and then went over to the middle of the room, and tapped on the mat. Which opened into a stairway and decorated tunnel, they passed by a large open room with a stage and several tables with well decorated arrangements, and into a less decorated, more prison like area, and stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. The man opened the door to reveal a less than prison standard room, it was dimly lit and it took a bit for Shizuo's eyes to adjust to the room, but he could make out a crumpled form on the ground in the middle of the room.

A click sounded and the room lit up, a muffled groan arose from the form on the ground, which was now obviously Orihara Izaya. Izaya was gagged and shirtless, his chest and back covered in cuts and bruised were becoming evident on his skin. His hand and feet were both bound tightly. He looked up and his eyes shone deviously upon seeing Shizuo's face. He would probably have had a cocky retort had he not been gagged.

"So." The man said from behind Shizuo, "Would you be willing to try out our newest piece of property?"

(Anon foresees OOCness….I apologize in advance)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Durarara.**

Shizu-chan looked pretty scary right now, as would this predicament be to most people. Of course to someone who enjoys watching the antics of humans, this was just so…interesting! If only that gag weren't in the way I would be able to give Shizu-chan a nice smile and watch him get all enraged.

Someone came up behind me and clamped something cold around my neck. I couldn't help jerking at the sudden coldness. I felt my air being restricted, and realized that it was in fact a collar and I was being made it stand up which with bound arms and feet was a rather difficultly achieved feat, luckily I was very good at moving around; skills gained from being chased by Shizu-chan through the crowned streets of Tokyo.

Being dragged around with a collar was degrading, and yet there was something of a thrill in it.

A blindfold was tied tightly over my eyes and I was mostly dragged with an attempted walk into another room and thrown into the air. I braced myself to hit concrete again, but was greeted by what was most likely a mattress. I heard another click above me.

_Looks like I've been tied to the bed; I wish I could talk, it was be so fun to mess with Shizu-chan right now, something like, "Play nice with me, Master~_"

A sharp jab in my arm brought me back, _Ohh, a needle, I wonder what kind of drug that was?_

"He's all yours now." A rough voice sounded.

"What was that stuff?" Shizu-chan's voice, it was rather monotone. I would pout if I could, _Really, Shizu-chan? Be a little more enthusiastic about this, how am I going to have fun with you being so mundane?_

"Just a bit of a tranquilizer, don't want him getting any ideas like running off." The sleazy voice droned, "Have fun then, I'll go and get that payment together for you, so just enjoy and don't worry about it."

The door slammed shut.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, and heard the steps as Shizu-chan approached the bed.

"Oi, nowhere for you to run this time, they said I can't kill you, but I'm gonna make sure that you wish you were!"

"Mrf." It was the best I could manage with the gag, and my ribs where probably bruised at best, maybe fractured, but hopefully I could get Shizu-chan to take off the gag so I could try and talk my way out of this place, and at the very least, have some fun with him.

"Tch. I wanna hear you scream flea." Shizu-chan pulled the gag off my face.

I moved my jaw to loosen it a bit before giving Shizu-chan the best smirk I could manage, "Ah, fancy meeting you in a place like this Shizu-_chan_

I was rewarded with a hard punch to the cheekbone which sent me crashing into the headboard of the bed and scraping some of the cuts. I winced, it hurt, a lot.

"Ahh Shizu-chan is so strong; hmm maybe I should say Shizuo-dono now?"

Shizu-chan grabbed my neck and moved in closer. I felt the bed springs creaking as he knelt on the bed, I felt his breath over my lips. My head was growing a little fuzzy; whether from the lack of oxygen or the drug I couldn't really be sure. But then, I felt my pants tighten. _Fuck, tranquilizer? And that was definitely an aphrodisiac. Ha, this will make things even more fun, I wonder how far Shizu-chan is going to go?_

"You really have a death wish don't you, flea?"

I smirked, I guess I really did, or more likely that drug was finally getting to my head, either way, I smirked quickly before leaning forward and kissing Shizu-chan's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

I knew that flea was messed up in the head, but to think he'd actually try and kiss me? He really did have a death wish, I couldn't grant that, I nothing was stopping me from getting very close.

I bit down on his lips, not too hard, but enough to hurt and draw blood. The flea winced and pulled away, a small trickle of blood ran down his chin; but he still managed to regain his smirk although it was starting to falter. He looked ready with another of his obnoxious retorts so I tighten my hold on his neck.

"Even though they said not to kill you, I just might slip up. You know me; I don't like to be told what to do."

I tighten my grip a tiny bit more enjoying seeing the flea struggle against his bonds and of course failing. As much as he could run away and dodge the heavy objects I threw at him on a daily basis, his small frame wasn't made to hold out for long against someone larger. I loosened my grip because he started to stop struggling. The flea coughed and panted hard trying to make up for lost oxygen. He leaned against the headboard breathing heavily; it seemed to be taking him a while to recover, longer than I would have thought. _Guess the flea is in worse shape than I thought, wonder what those guys did to him before?_

I pulled my hand away from him and leaned back.

Izaya immediately pulled his legs up to his chest to hide is growingly obvious erection and also to get away from Shizuo for a while. As much fun it was to mess with him, Izaya's body could only take so much at a time, especially with the injuries piling up and the drug messing with his head.

He could really feel the drug's effect now, his whole body felt hot and he realized that even though he had caught his breath he panting. He felt his face heating up. _Tch. I must look like a pathetic little girl._

_Was the flea actually showing some fear? Ha. Now this was good_.

I grabbed the ropes around his legs and undid them, planning on breaking his legs if he decided to be stupid enough as to try to kick. Then I leaned forward again; the flea actually cringed for a second as he heard me moving closer. I tied the rope around his neck around the collar that was attaching him to the bed.

I pulled the rope, the flea groaned as his body was forced forward. He fell forward on the bed and with effort pulled himself back into a sitting position. That was when I noticed it.

"You fucking creep! Only you would be getting off of something like this." I yelled at him.

The flea still has the guts to talk back, "Ahh, Shizu-chan it's so _hot_. Can't you do something about it?" He gave a fake pout, "_Please_" He added with mock sincerity .

"Tch." I grinned getting an idea, "You're really asking for it you freaking flea!"

I used my hands to pull his leg apart and force him down under me. I brought my knee between his legs, and ground down hard on his erection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips as Shizu-chan pressed onto me. Being forced under him and completely at his mercy was such an amazing feeling. Everything coherent was slowly slipping from my mind as the drug continued to take a hold of me, or was it Shizu-chan that was causing all this?

It hardly mattered anymore, all that I could think about was the throbbing in my lower body and how insanely hot it was. Also, bonds or not, I couldn't move my body correctly; my nerves were totally screwed up along with my head.

And yet, it was exhilarating and so arousing to be totally helpless like this.

Shizuo moved his hands onto the bed around Izaya's head and leaning down bit him on the neck. He bit hard enough to hurt but not break the skin; making his way down Izaya's chest leaving a trail of marks down the informant's pale skin. He stopped when he reached the top of Izaya's by now bulging pants.

Izaya was panting and now letting the drug have its way and giving himself to the pleasure. He moaned, "More Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was starting to get into the moment, and began to let his desire eat away at him, the real reason he had come here was quickly fading, and being replaced my raw need. He wasted no time upon hearing Izaya's request and pulled the informant's remaining clothes off completely; tossing them to the side.

Shizuo had to take a moment to stare at Izaya's now totally naked form, which even covered in cuts and bruises was so fragile and beautiful looking. Izaya's face was flushed and he was breathing hard, he tried to move his legs together in an attempt to cover himself up. Seeing Izaya like this, Shizuo couldn't help it, he felt his pants tightening and pulled Izaya's legs back apart, positioning himself.

"Beg, flea. Beg like the fucking slut you are."

"Please, do it." Izaya had to struggle to form coherent words.

Shizuo didn't bother to prepare him, and thrust into him. Izaya gasped as he felt Shizuo entering him. Everything about this was so wrong, but he felt so good that he didn't feel more than the shock from being entered.

Shizuo angled himself differently and was panting as well as he pounded repetitively into the informant. The smaller man's entire frame was shivering with the pleasure.

"Sh-iz-uo." Izaya was panting so much that it was all he could do just to say Shizuo's name.

Hearing his name, Shizuo lost control completely and released inside the smaller man. Izaya trembled feeling Shizuo's release inside of him.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and used the rope around his neck to pull him upright and into a messy kiss. He reached down and stroked Izaya, and Izaya released almost immediately.

Izaya slumped forward and leaned his head against Shizuo's broad chest. Even through his signature bartender suit Izaya could feel well toned muscle and hear the rapid beating of a heart.

The drug's effect was starting to fade, as I could form coherent thoughts. Sitting practically in Shizu-chan's lap, this really had turning into an interesting day. I would have laughed but, I was to breathless to more than whisper, "Ne, Shizu-chan is pretty good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

The flea was leaning up against me like I was his fucking girlfriend or something. His forehead was pressing up against my chest; I could feel how hot his skin was through my clothes even though I was pretty warm myself.

I heard his whisper something and looked down at him and finally noticed his arms. They were still bound behind his back and the ropes had cut into his skin leaving it red and raw. His back had long bruises obviously from the rails of the headboard. I couldn't help averting my gaze at the reminder of how little control I had over my freakish strength. I might be a gift in a city full of so many gangs, but I couldn't help thinking of it as more of a curse than anything else.

The flea was really leaning on me now, the stupid flea better not have passed out.

"Oi, flea, get off me."

"Can't move, drug." His response was short and between large gasps of breath.

I pulled him up holding him by the shoulders and he didn't seem to be able to make even an attempt to sit on his own.

Tch.

I pulled his pants back on him best I could, and then hear a knocking on the door. That sleazy guy from before walked and walked over to the bed, and looked down at the flea's form which looked pretty darn pathetic.

"I see he's still alive. That's too bad."

"Say what?" I asked him.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would go a little crazy and actually kill the guy. We actually gave him a lethal dose of tranquilizer, should take full effect in 'bout another hour." He turned to face me, "Say your goodbyes, cause looks like you ain't gonna bein' seeing this guy on the streets anymore."

For some reason I got really pissed.

"So you were trying to trick me, eh?"

"Wah? No, no, no. Man you got his all wrong." His face showed obvious fear.

"You told me not to kill that flea, but you actually drugged him enough to die? If I had taken longer, then he would have died and you were probably going to use that as some excuse to not pay,eh?"

I didn't feel like waiting for his response, I punched him hard in the face feeling cartilage breaking beneath my fist.

"There's only one person who's going to kill that flea, and that guy is me, Heiwajima Shizuo!"

I went over and ripped the collar off the flea's neck, and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder and got the hell out of that hole, and then headed to the only place I could think to get help from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara. **

**Warning: This fic is going into a slightly touchy subject.**

It felt like hangover times a million when I finally came to. I could hear a faint regular beeping in the background, and feel a dull pain throughout my entire body.

Opening my eyes to the bright lights was rather painful after so long in the dark. I could tell immediately I was in Shinra's apartment. I tried to move and sit up when a voice sounded out.

"AHH! NO!" It was Shinra's overly hyper voice, "Don't you dare try and sit up. I just took you off the breathing tube since your lungs started working again. Even though you're a friend I'm seriously considering charging you for this; I had to do a full blood transfusion to get that stuff out of your system." He took on a thoughtful look, "It was some kind of new sedative-hypnotic drug, and a really strong one at that, it's not going to be pretty when that stuff really hits the streets."

"Shinra." My voice sounded like a whisper; I cleared my throat.

He stopped his rant, "Yes?"

"Shut up."

He sighed and sat down. "I can't believe Shizuo would be the one to help you out."

"Tch. Shizu-chan never does what you expect him to."

At that moment Shizu-chan walked into the room, a bottle of milk in his hand.

"I see the flea is still breathing." Shizu-chan didn't sound very concerned.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan is so strong to carry me all the way back here." I really couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Why you!" Shizuo moved to hit me but Shinra jumped in and calmed him down a bit.

"Anyway." Shinra started again, "How did you get caught in the first place?"

"Well, you can't really dodge everything that people through at you all the time. I got hit with a stun gun. Ha, well I guess I won't be taking any more shortcuts through back alleyways."

Shinra took on a more serious look, and looked down toward my arms, which were now bandaged, and opened his mouth to say something.

I cut him off before he could start, "There were ropes, and tight ropes leave cuts ok?"

"There was more than just rope burn. There are perfectly aligned cuts, and they were cut very carefully as not to scar. I don't think most of those thugs have that kind of skill." Shinra looked me straight in the eye, "How long?"

I avoided his gaze, "It's the first time." I tried.

"As if." He was in full on doctor mode now, "The cuts are in different stages of healing. How long?" He repeated more harshly.

It seemed that Shizu-chan had finally understood what we were talking about, "You, flea? Cutting, really? That's just pathetic, even for a low life like you."

"SHUT UP!" I lost my temper for a moment, I kept my mind low and monotone, "You have no idea, about anything."

I looked away and made it obvious that I wasn't going to talk anymore. Shinra got the message and stood up and pulled Shizu-chan out of the room with him. Outside it grew darker and thunder sounded, tell tale signs of a large storm coming. I closed my eyes again and let my mind drift away for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

A bright flash of light woke me up again. It took a moment for me to remember where I was and what had happened. My head felt clear again and the headache had dulled out enough. It looked really dark outside; I was guessing it was probably night time. Hoping Shinra was asleep and Shizu-chan gone I tried to get up.

Everything seemed to be working although my back hurt like crazy, probably from being bashed into a bedpost by Shizu-chan. I made my way out of the room I was in and saw Shinra and Shizu-chan in the living room sleeping on the sofas.

_Trying to play therapist is not funny Shinra, stay out of it_.

Outside it was raining hard and I was soaked through almost immediately, I noticed that I was wearing a white shirt over the bandages around my torso; it was probably Shinra's. My legs started aching after only a short amount of walking, and by time I got to my apartment's building I was on the verge of collapsing. I stopped to catch my breath before going inside and getting into the elevator to my floor. I got into my apartment and pulled of most of my wet clothes and tossed them to the floor.

I collapsed onto my bed, and was out cold immediately.

When I woke up again it was cold, I shuffled my way to the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water. Then took a moment to look into the wall sized mirror, and find out how much crap I really looked. I pulled the bandages off and saw that most of the cuts were scabbed over. For some reason I ran my finger along the trail of bite marks that Shizu-chan had left.

_Who would have thought Shizu-chan would be so good?_ I couldn't help smirking to myself.

I turned around and slipped into the water, that hot water burned every cut, but I just cringed a little and decided to bear with it. The water was loosening the bandaged around my wrists, and rope burn pulsed with pain. I pulled the remaining bandages off and let the pain continue until it faded to a dull throb. Raising my forearms I glazed blankly at the two perfectly matched rows of thin cuts. They look healed…to healed, Shinra must have put medicine on the wounds.

Tch. I reached to the edge of the bath tub and grabbed my razor. Using the corner of the tub and a finger I popped out one of the blades, and held it in my fingers to examine the sharpness. The back of the blade was clean and sharp, _perfect_.

I brought the blade to my up turned forearm and carefully re-cut each of the marks, and then moved on and did the same to the other arm. The trick was to make quick movements and not to hesitate; it had to be one smooth fast maneuver. The sting was a familiar feeling, and even more the rush as the crimson life flowed from my arms. I usually wore long sleeves so my skin was much paler than most others and the contrast with the deep color liquid was much more evident on my skin than would normally be.

I threw my arms over the edge of the tub and began filling it again so that the water overflowed and ran over my arms keeping them from scabbing. The water ran a light red. It was a somewhat artist scene, the black tiles of my bathroom contrasting my pale skin, and the red drops of blood accenting the whole picture; it was beautiful. A painting fit to the perfection of a god.

The dulling pain was a constant reminder to me, so that every time I moved my arms to answer the phone or type on the computer, I would feel the pain of these cuts, and remember this picture.

Back in Shinra's apartment, Shizuo woke to the sound of Shinra yelling.

"Gyaa! I should have known that guy would pull something like this." He yelled.

Shizuo gave his a drowsy and confused look.

Shinra turned to him, "Its Izaya, he's gone. Just got up and walked away. Just because he's not attached to an IV and breathing tube he thinks it's fine for him to just get up and so for a stroll! And in this weather!" He motioned to the window where the rain was pounding down and thunder was sounding. "He had better have made it home alive! I don't have the time or resources to keep saving his live for free all the time."

"You want me to go look for him?" Shizuo asked, not really in the mood to be outside in this weather either.

Shinra shook his head in a no. "I'll e-mail him at home to make sure that he got there alive, knowing him he'll be back online as soon as he can stand. If I don't get any responses by the time the weather clears then you can go and look for him, I'll ask Celty dear to look for him too while she's on her jobs. Oh I hope she's alright in this weather, she said she had a long job tonight."

Shinra continued to rattle on about his love, and Shizuo taking another glance outside tried to relax and go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

I pulled myself out of the bathtub before I started to get wrinkles. I toweled myself off and wrapped some new bandages around my arms. Tying the towel around my waist I walked back out into my office-living room area and sat down in my favorite swivel chair to check up on the internet.

My personal e-mail box was full with messages from Shinra. He was so easy to read sometimes. The oldest messages were annoyed, probably at my sudden disappearing, the newer messages calming down and bothering to ask if I was at home and still breathing rather than scold at me for leaving. I considered ignoring the messages, but then decided that I really didn't want anyone coming over to see if I was among the living. I responded saying I was at home and alive, and left it at that.

The messages in my other inboxes were the usual people begging for information promising to pay whatever it took to get it. It was fun to help them out for a while, watching them grow more and more desperate, but they were all the same and grew boring quickly. The gangs however were usually more fun to mess around with, watching them get so worked up about the littlest things.

Remembering my latest ordeal, I decided against attempting to double cross any big organizations, until at least, the majority of my injuries had healed. I made yet another mental note to watch my back for more than flying vending machines.

I was starting to wonder, against my wishes if that had really been all the drug making me act the way I had. And the feeling I had leaning against Shizu-chan. It was more than just the fact that my muscles were no longer functioning, something then had felt odd. Against Shizu-chan's broad chest I felt almost, safe?

"So?" I asked Shinra. He was checking his e-mail to see if the flea had decided to answer and tell us if he was alive or not. It wasn't really that I cared all that much whether or not he was alive, but after having to make such a big deal about saving him, it would be really annoying if he had just gone and died on the street.

"Yes, there's something from him, it says: 'At home. Alive. Go away.'" Shinra relaxed a little after reading the message, "It's rather rude, but expected of Izaya."

"Tch. That flea, we save his miserable existence and that's all he can bother to say. I should go and bash his face in just for that."

"Ahhh! No Shizuo, don't do that, really violence isn't going to solve anything here, and don't you want to avoid violence?" Shinra was trying to calm me down, in probably an attempt to save in furniture.

It was true though, what he was saying. I really didn't like using violence, my unusual strength was something I considered little more than a curse. What good is it to have something like this if I couldn't control it? But really, seeing that flea's face just really aggravated me; that expression, it was so smug and it seemed like he was always using you and enjoying it more than anything. I had always considered a guy like that to be pretty heartless, but maybe I was wrong, after all, I wasn't all that good at reading people.

"So what is up with the flea anyways? I never thought he'd be one to do stuff like that."

Shinra took a deep breath, "It's not the first time. I'll tell you what I know, but only if i you /i go and talk to him after this, and I mean talk, not kill. I know Izaya is a real jerk and what not, but as much as he denies it he's just as human as any of us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

While I wasn't too keen on having to see the stupid flea's face again soon, I did want to know what happened, so I agreed.

Shinra took on a thoughtful look, "Where, oh where to start?" He mused, "I've known Izaya for longer than you have, and I can tell you that even when I first met him in middle school he wasn't a normal kid. I know that he says that he came from a perfectly normal family, but I have to wonder about that, since his younger sisters aren't exactly normal either. Anyways, he was always into testing people and watching their reactions, so you could expect that he got into a lot of trouble. I think he took the experimental early teen years a little far; he got pretty far into a lot of bad stuff that even I don't really know the details about. So it's really no surprise that he saw a lot. Gangs and what not he started selling information and tidbits to other gangs.

He got them involved in some big dispute, nowhere near as bad as the color gang fight, but it was pretty violent. Izaya is pretty rich and he likes to stay away from most of the problems that he causes. As much as he'll twist people and cause stuff to happen, actually seeing something so gruesome as a direct effect of something he said was a little too much for him. He's pretty human and I'm sure he was guilty about that, and regardless of whether it was because of you or not, it's rather traumatic to watch someone die."

"So even after seeing that he kept doing it?" I asked.

"Yep, he's a pretty warped guy. Besides, you haven't gotten to involved, but once that underground world takes a hold of you, it never really lets go. He had to either control them or be slowly destroyed and used by them. This world has quite the dark side. But there is a light side to it as well, and I tried telling Izaya about it and well, I got him to stop for a while, but things like that can be addictive and it's easy to slip back into them. Which is why," Shinra looked at me with a somewhat sly grin, "you need to talk to him and make sure he stops."

"What makes you think I'm going to be able to make him stop, we aren't exactly friends?" I said, this wasn't really making any sense to me.

"Exactly!" There was way too much energy behind those words. "Izaya might just stop if you can get him to think he'll spite you in proving that he can stop."

Shinra started to usher me out the door, "Well have fun with that then, and do your best not to use any violence."

So here I was standing outside Izaya's apartment building. Shinra had given me a detailed map and instruction to the flea's apartment. This building looked really high class, and I couldn't help feeling out of place. This building sold entire floors as single apartments so there was a buzzer system built into the elevator.

_Damn that stupid flea is rich_.

The elevator stopped at his floor and automatically buzzed to alert the resident that someone was entering their home.

The flea's voice came through the speaker, "Go away."

"Shinra wants me to talk to you." It was taking everything I had not to bust through the flimsy doors and start hitting that snarky flea.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk." He said each word slowly.

"Look flea, we just saved your sorry ass, and there's not all the much stopping me from breaking in there and giving you a good beating."

There was a long silence, but after a minute the doors slid open and revealed a lavish, but simply decorated and very neat apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

The flea was standing in front of me, and somewhat blocking to way into his apartment. He looked rather annoying, but his eyes were blank and didn't piss me off as much as they usually did. I guess it was the fact that he always watching to see when I would mess up and then mock me somehow that had always really pissed me off.

"You're here, talk and get out." The flea's voice sounded angry but there wasn't anything behind it.

It was sorta weird. The flea I knew always had some double or triple meaning behind everything he said; he was always trying to get something out of everyone else and yet give up nothing of himself. Now his speech just sounded empty, like he had really just given up on everything. That was just creepy, as much as I hated the old backstabbing flea, I actually preferred him to this guy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sitting around like this and sulking like some lovesick teenage girl? Shinra went a little crazy trying to save your life, and then you just walk off without so much as thanking him? I'm really regretting bothering to save you, flea."

The flea reached across his chest and grabbed one of his forearms and gripped it tightly. He looked so pathetic there that I actually started feeling bad for saying something like that. His gaze fell, and he refused to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice was like a whisper, "Tell Shinra that'll I send him some money, okay? So can you just leave?" There was nothing behind his words, they were empty and pleading.

I was going to just leave to save the flea from making himself look more pathetic when an all too familiar scent hit me. The smell of blood, and its metallic tang was something I knew all too well from the many fights I had been involved in. _Did he really?_

I didn't wait to answer my own question and made for the flea and grabbed the arm he had been clawing into, and pulled it up above his head. He winced as I gripped his arm, and made a sad attempt at getting away, but he seemed more ready to just accept any injury.

Pulling down his sleeve revealed bandages through which blood was seeping through.

"Always though you would be too heartless to ever have to resort to something like this, flea." I loosened my grip a bit on him.

"Well, I'm not a god yet, so sorry for having feelings. You wanna hit me? Then just do it already." There was just the tiniest bit of defiance that slipped back into his voice, but it still seemed so pleading.

"That's what you want flea? Someone to come over to you and beat you, do you think that getting hurt willingly is gonna change anything? There's no magic fix to everything in life, you should know that, everything thing you do, all the shit is gonna follow you around forever, stop running you aren't gonna get anywhere like that." It was pissing me off that after all the shit that flea had gotten me and countless other people into, and he couldn't even deal with his own problems and just went around making shit even worse for everyone else?

He still wasn't meeting my gaze. I tightened my grip and pulled his arm up higher until I was almost lifting him off the ground, "Well? Got anything to say for yourself; any new witty remark?"

"Um." He mumbled something, then raised his voice a bit more, "I tried."

"Tried?" I kinda lost what the flea was sayin'

"To stop." He stated, "I tried a lot, and distanced myself more and more from everything, and tried to stay on top of things, but…" He trailed off, his voice cracking.

I couldn't make myself keep talking, I realized that I probably looked insanely pathetic and afraid, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Everything around me just felt like it was crashing down. Memories so long suppressed, all the things that I had pushed to the back of my mind and tried to pretend didn't exist or had never happened came back to me.

I moved the arm that Shizu-chan wasn't holding up and grabbed the material of his suit. I pulled myself upwards without even realized what I was doing and pressed my lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

Shizu-chan tensed as our lips met, but he didn't pull away. It was probably shock that kept him from pulling away immediately. The kiss wasn't anything romantic, just something, that for some reason, I felt compelled to do. I pulled off after a few seconds. And leaned my forehead against Shizu-chan's chest, the faint taste of tobacco on my lips, and somewhat braced myself for Shizu-chan's wrath.

Against his chest I could feel his heartbeat, and it didn't seem to rise at all. Above me I heard him taking a deep breath.

"You really are fucked up aren't you?"

It didn't seem an angry voice, it was so unlike the Shizu-chan I usually taunted. I would have thought that it would taking a lot of Shizu-chan to keep himself so in control, but everything about him seemed totally calm. "You're just figuring this out now. My goodness Shizu-chan. I always knew you weren't genius material, but honestly?" I was trying to make my voice sound more like it usually did, but it kept cracking, and was muffled by Shizu-chan's clothing.

Shizu-chan let the arm he had been holding up fall, and put a hand on top of my head like you would do to comfort a small child. "I really hate that nickname, flea."

I lifted my head and pulled away from Shizu-chan a bit so that I could stand up straight. "Well, I can't exactly say I'm all too fond of the name you have given me. It should be something like…" I paused and took on an over-exaggerated thinking pose, "Izaya-sama?"

Shizu-chan tched, "I think flea is fine for you." He looked down at my arm, "You're still bleeding."

I lifted the arm that I had scratched and re opened the cuts on, and sure enough the sleeve had spreading dark spots. "I'll change the bandages."

I turned around towards the bathroom, but Shizu-chan grabbed the back of my shirt collar, and stopped me. I though a second about trying to actually rip myself free from his grasp, but I figured that my small and injured frame didn't stand a chance. "Ne, Shizu-chan, I'm going end up bleeding to death if you don't let me go."

"Not a chance, flea. Don't you dare think that you just sneak away from this; we are going to put a stop to this stupid habit of yours, and I'm not gonna leave your house until you've stopped and stopped for good." Shizu-chan's voice was pretty stern.

He was always so hard to deal with. He never did anything they way he should, I had always thought that it was just that he was an idiot. _I wonder what goes on in that head of his. Maybe it runs in the family, his brother is quite a freak when it comes to talking like a human._

"Fine." I agreed, "You can stay as long as you want, well, as long as you don't destroy my apartment, it was expensive. Now, I really do need to get some bandages, you do know how hard it is to get blood out of white carpet?" I motioned to the floor, _It would be fun to see the expressions of the people replacing the carpet because of a blood stain though._

Shizu-chan let go of my shirt and followed me into the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor, and started to unwind the dirty bandages from my arm. I stuck my arm in the sink and turned the water on and rinsed off most of the blood. It stung a little, but I was use to that pain, and it was almost comforting. I looked into the wall mirror and caught Shizu-chan looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure you seen this much of me already."

The tiniest hint of a blush crossed Shizu-chan's face, "A-are the other cuts and stuff ok?" He stuttered.

"Nothing was broken." I patted my arm mostly dry and then put some medicine on it and grabbed a roll of gaze bandages, "And the rest of the cuts were small, so they are all healing fine." I shot Shizu-chan a sly grin, "Afraid of scars on my beautiful skin."

"N-no. I just wanna make sure Shinra hasn't been wasting his time."

I finished bandaging my arm and turned to face Shizu-chan, "You are so damn dense, do you know that!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

"EH?" Shizu-chan looked up me with a startled expression.

My sudden burst of speech was probably a shock to him. _But really what is going on his head that he fails to realize such obvious things!_

"Really." I was getting tired of trying to get things through Shizu-chan's hard head. "I said, 'How is it possible for you to be so dense!' Goodness, this is definitely the reason that you've never had a girlfriend."

Shizu-chan looked away, and put a hand up to his head, "There's a lot of reasons for that. And anyways, you aren't usually very straight forward when you're saying stuff."

"I'm not sure there is a more straight forward way for me to approach this topic than to say this: You. Like. Me." I made sure to pause after the important words so that Shizu-chan could let things sink into his stupid brain.

He gave me a confused look, "What do you mean by that? I get I didn't like, try to kill you when I saw you, but Shinra was really specific in telling me not to hurt you. And you we just too pathetic looking for me to get pissed off."

I walked up to him and grabbed the material of his clothing with both hands, and made a sad attempt to pulling him down, "I kissed you. More than once, we had fucking sex, and now you're still here talking to me, and acting all worried for my health. Don't you see anything different with this picture?" I took a deep breath. _I'm acting like high school girl PMSing, geez why am I getting so into this? It's just so hard to get anything thing into that idiot's head._

"It's different…isn't it?" Something had finally clicked in Shizu-chan's head, and he was actually thinking that there was something going on here.

I didn't really get what the flea was saying. He was always like that, just changing the subject and stringing together random words that just confused the hell out of me.

But, I did hear what he said this time; I was just having a very hard time believing it. I'd hated the flea since the second I'd met him. Didn't even know why, just the look on his face, all snarky like he was somehow completely above the rest of us; not to mention that stupid nick-name he'd made for me. Although, somehow, for some reason I didn't find it as annoying anymore; it actually made the flea sound almost cute when he said it.

When he had kissed me before, I hadn't pulled away. Shock had kept me glued to the spot for a second, but I never felt any rage at the flea. Something HAD changed, and it was more than just me. The flea's eyes and speech was different. He was still a bit of a smart aleck but his eyes didn't seem to be as taunting, they were more…desperate?

"What the hell, flea?" I asked him. He was the smart one, shouldn't he know what the hell was going on.

Then I remembered that the flea was still holding on to my jacket, and I felt my face heat up a bit. For some reason, being so close to him made me feel, weird.

The fl-Izaya looked up at me, and gave a little smirk. Not so much malicious but more devious, like a little kid who had just thought up a great prank. He pushed himself up on his toes and pulled me into another kiss; a short peck.

"Why don't we find out?"

_Oh, what the hell, I'll play his game_.

I put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Somehow I found myself being over taken as Izaya's tongue slid into my mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

It wasn't really registering in my mind what I was doing. Everything just seemed to be moving on its own, and it was as if I was almost standing away from my body watching this…dream, go by.

Either way, I found myself falling into the moment. I leaned closer to Shizu-chan and tried to deepen the kiss more. I slid my tongue into his mouth, and was slightly surprised by the fact that he didn't resist at all, in fact Shizu-chan ran his fingers through my hair and seemly encouraged me to continue.

It was weird, usually I couldn't figure out what Shizu-chan was thinking or planning, his big head never seemed to do things the right way, but now, I felt like I knew exactly what he wanted.

I made the slightest motion to push away from Shizu-chan so that I could breathe, and he immediately broke off the kiss. We were both breathing hard, and I leaned my body against Shizu-chan's and heard his heartbeat pounding quickly against his chest.

I waited a moment to catch my breath and then let go of Shizu-chan's clothes and grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out of the bathroom and down the hallway. He followed in somewhat of a daze; it was strange to have Shizu-chan following me and being so docile. We entered my bedroom and I led Shizu-chan to the middle of the large room where my bed was and sat him down on the bed.

I felt like a small child leading around their older sibling. Tch. _Shizu-chan, you keep screwing me up._

Shizu-chan leaned forward and put his hands around my waist, reminding me that I was still half naked, and pulled me into his lap. Kneeling on the bed, my eye level was above Shizu-chan's. It was strange again to be above him like this, but that train of thought was shattered when Shizu-chan brought his lips down on the base of neck. He went back over the faded line of hickeys on my chest. Each time his lips met my skin I found my involuntarily shivering. Even though I was physically above Shizu-can right now, he was still able to gain complete control over my body.

I moved my hands onto Shizu-chan's shoulders and pressed all my weight forward and succeeded in pushing him down under me on the bed. I moved my leg between his legs and undid the bowtie around Shizu-chan's neck and began slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, my finger tips ever so lightly gracing his well toned chest. I heard Shizu-chan's breath hitch a bit as my fingers met his skin, and felt his arousal pressing against my knee. I grinned and slipped off Shizu-chan's shirt so that his whole chest was visible.

I couldn't help enjoying the power of being on top of Shizu-chan and totally in control of him. It was just my nature but I really wanted to draw out this foreplay as long as possible, if only to see Shizu-chan's aroused face.

Leaning down, I placed my lips on one of his nipples and sucked gently, feeling it harden. I couldn't help smiling at Shizu-chan's embarrassed face; it was just so out of character for him. I dropped down into an almost hug on top of Shizu-chan and gave him a soft kiss before burying my face under his chin. He moved his arms up to embrace me for a moment.

I couldn't help putting my arms around Izaya, he looked much more like himself, being on the top and in power was probably helping, but he still seemed vulnerable and fragile to me.

But, I wasn't going to let Izaya have all the fun.

Wrapping my arms around Izaya, I let him relax in the embrace before rolling to my side and pushing Izaya under me. He looked a little shocked from the sudden movement, but the smallest hint of the old mischievous glint in his eyes was hard to miss. Little by little, I was getting my old Izaya back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

I leaned back into a kneeling position to pull off my shirt that Izaya had buttoned. I was straddling him so Izaya didn't have much of a problem sitting up, which he did to kiss my neck.

It was weird, but he had really soft lips, matched with his slim figure, well, if I hadn't seen him naked it wouldn't be totally hard to believe that he was a girl.

Pushing his back down, I moved my knee in between his legs to rub the bulge that was forming in his pants, I gained a small moan from Izaya. He was holding back a lot. i Typical Izaya, he won't give up being in charge easily. /i I didn't really wanna hurt him anymore, but I'd prefer for him to be in a less snarky mood. I didn't really mind him being a little out of character, but what he was before was just, disgusting. I really couldn't believe that someone so freakishly smart like Izaya would ever do something that, low.

I took a deep breath and leaned back away from Izaya. He moved into a semi-sitting position gave me an almost confused look.

"Izaya." I tried to keep my voice stern, or at the very least monotone, "I came here to make you stop."

His voice was a little breathless, but he managed a harsh tone, "Will you stop bringing up stupid stuff like that at the most inappropriate of times."

"It's not something stupid. You're way above doing something like that anyways. Whatever happened to the Izaya who was above everyone, who had the world at his fingertips?"

"He was an act well played. And that sad thing is that, no matter how good a play, no matter how good an act, it gets boring after a while, and the world just moves on and tramples on you at best. Most of the time you just fade away, no one will remember you, it's as if you never existed in the first place." His voice wavered slightly, and Izaya's arms were shaking slightly. He raised his forearms and turned then to face himself, "I'm not going to exist anymore. I'll be totally unremembered. You have _no idea_, I don't want to disappear. I want to be around forever and ever."

"And cutting yourself is going to help you get there how?" I tried to move closer to Izaya and hold his arms from shaking.

This was the Izaya that I couldn't deal with seeing. Not the royal and stuck up Izaya who pissed me off by messing with people's heads, but this one who was just way to pathetic looking for me even get mad at.

He shifted away from my reach and pulled his knees up to him and drew his arms around his legs.

"It makes me feel here." His voice was low, "And it helps me remember, remember the things I did to get here. I know it's pathetic, ok? I've tried to stop, a lot. I really have. But, it's so hard, unless someone is there to constantly remind me that I'm really here, everything just keeps moving on regardless of me doing anything, and I can't stand that. After everything that I've done, how can the world just go on like that?"

I moved quickly so that he wouldn't have time to inch away and pulled Izaya over to me so that his back rested against my chest and his head was under my chin. "I'm holding you right? So you must be there." I crossed my arms in front of me so that they enclosed Izaya.

He reached a hand up and touched one of my hands, "How do I know you aren't going to just forget me and move on like the rest of the world?"

I slid one of my hands down and unbuckled his pants and moved my hand down, "Because I'm an idiot who doesn't do what everyone else does and always does the wrong thing."

Izaya's breathing quickened as I stroked and he was fully aroused in a few moments.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" He had to take a breath between words, "Prove it. That you won't forget me."

He tilted his head up and I leaned down and met his soft lips with mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

Izaya broke the kiss to move back and pull of his pants completely and gave me a devilish little smile as he did. He crawled back over to me and pressed his body over mine. I felt my pants tighten more as Izaya's erection pressed against mine.

Izaya used my momentary shock to push me back down under him. I couldn't help smiling; even knowing his smaller form Izaya couldn't resist trying to prove that he wasn't completely helpless. He trailed his tongue down my chest while his hands worked at unzipping my pants. I felt his hands touch me and a small sound escaped my lips.

There is no way that I was going to let Izaya turn me into some little begging fool.

Izaya seemed to have different ideas however, and he pressed his lips to my erection in a near playful manner. Wrapping his lips around me Izaya worked his tongue expertly, and I couldn't stop the thought of where he had gained these skills. But all my thoughts were banished quickly as Izaya continued to suck me. My breath was coming in pants and I felt a warm sensation spreading out from my lower body, and over taking my senses. My mind was becoming slightly clouded and all I could think about was the amazing waves of pleasure that were starting to flow throughout my body.

I didn't want to let Izaya have control over me. I somehow pulled myself together enough to move and pull Izaya up to face me again. His lips were wet and I gave his a light kiss before pushing him down and parting his legs with my hands.

Izaya's face was flushed and his breathing a turned to rapid pants, he manages to speak up somehow, "Ne, Shizu-chan, wait."

His voice sounded airy and hearing his voice saying my name nearly threw me over the edge, but I managed to control myself; my anger was something I really couldn't get a hold of, but my other emotions, well I had a better grasp over them at least.

"What is it?" My voice nearly crack as I spoke, multi-tasking was never something I was good at.

"Behind you." Izaya pointed to the dresser behind me, "Top drawer. Lube."

I got up and dug through the drawer for a moment before I spotted a small bottle of translucent gel. I moved back to the bed and dripped a generous amount of the liquid on my fingers before slipping them one by one into Izaya.

I pumped my three fingers slowly in Izaya, grinning as he moved to press himself against my hand. It was obvious from his actions that he wanted more, but his controlling personality wouldn't allow for him to beg for it.

"Ahhh" I couldn't stop the moans that slipped by my lips, with every movement Shizu-chan was sending waves of pleasure to cascade throughout my body.

Shizu-chan pulled his fingers out and them spread my legs apart and positioned himself to enter me, I aided him slightly by raising my hips higher.

I probably looked like a slut right now, my face was flushed, and I could feel myself twitching and shivering from the feelings that glided through me.

Feeling Shizu-chan's tip pressing into my opening caused my breath to hitch for a second. He entered slowly, in an obvious attempt not to injure me. While I didn't mind Shizu-chan not trying to rip me to pieces, he was going far too slow for my likings.

I pushed my hips up towards him feeling Shizu-chan deeper inside me; I moaned loudly not bothering to hold back this time. It worked, and Shizu-chan quickened his pace.

"Shi-zu-chan." I breathed out his name with a slight grin on my face.

It was too much for him and I felt him finally giving in and releasing inside me. Feeling the warm substance ejected into me felt so hot, that I too released.

"Tch." I gathered myself together a bit more as Shizu-chan pulled out, "I'll have to replace the sheets on my bed now." I spoke in a fake annoyed voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Durarara.**

Shizu-chan reached up and scratched his head, "Sorry." He said in a slightly embarrassed voice.

I crawled over to him and snuggled into Shizu-chan's lap. "Thank you." I whispered.

I stood up and dragged Shizu-chan by his arm before he could get a response back. I walked back down the hallway into the bath room and turned began filling the bathtub with warm water. I tried to drag Shizu-chan into the water with me but he was too heavy for to even make him budge when he didn't want to move.

"Hold on a minute." He said, and pulled off the remainder of his clothes before he followed me into the tub.

There was room in my bathtub for probably 3 or 4 people to lounge, not that I ever really let anyone in here. I settled in next to Shizu-chan and moved to turn the flow of water off. There were multiple taps in the tub so it was filled in under a minute; I had learned that the hard way when I first had moved here, luckily there was a drain in the center of the room so there hadn't been too much of a mess.

I sat back down in Shizu-chan's lap, feeling him tense for a moment before relaxing. He tilted my chin up for a soft kiss. I ran my tongue along his lips tasting the faint bitter-sweet flavor of nicotine.

As I pulled away and lowered my head, my eye honed in on an object resting on the edge of the bathtub. My razor, the back was warped now and one of the four blades was missing. I reached forward and pulled it to me. I held it in my hand for a while. Shizu-chan made no movement to stop me from doing anything with it.

I took a deep breath and placed the razor back on the edge of the tub. I stood up and stepped out of the bathtub being careful not to slip or do anything else stupid and grabbed a towel off the wall rack. "I don't want to get all wrinkly. So much hot water just isn't good for my skin." I put on an overly fake teenage girl's voice.

Shizu-chan gave a short laugh before he too stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He placed a hand gently on my head and ruffled my hair, "You're cute, you know that Izaya."

"Hmp." The absence of his loathing nickname for me was extremely noticeable.

Shizu-chan turned, "I'm thirsty, gonna steal something from your fridge."

"Help yourself."

Shizu-chan walked out and I picked up the broken razor again, and help it for a moment before flicking it toward the trash bin and skipping out of the room to Shizu-chan.

**FIN. **

Thank you for reading.


End file.
